


Dark Mirror

by Willow



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter
Genre: M/M, a:vh, birthday fic, giftfic, short works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Council has laid a trap for Anita. JC & Asher discuss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday (explanation) fic for Zvi_Likes_Tv

"Jean Claude?"

Asher's hand shifted on the bed, hunting for the person who'd been beside him when he died. The depression on the bed, however, had long since vanished. He opened his eyes to see his lover staring at the far wall of the suite. His whole body seemed tense and hurting. It was a familiar pose.

"Is she at it again?"

"Oiu. This one is barely seventeen. Once upon a time, moi petite would have shot anyone who dared look at one so young in a less than innocent way. Now she takes them to her bed."

Asher slipped off the bed and stretched. He padded across the floor, softer than a cat and wrapped himself around Jean Claude. "If you try to warn her, they will kill us. All of us. She of all people would understand how much you're trying to protect. Shh, we shouldn't even talk about it."

"She's begun to feed on pain."

The sentence hung in the air, impossibly; Something that weighty should have sunk like an anchor and cracked the floor under both their feet.

"How long until...?"

"A few weeks, less perhaps, and then the Council will have brought The Executioner to heel."

Asher dropped his arms and went looking for robes for them both. "When will they arrive?"

Jean Claude gave a brittle courtier's laugh. "Not until it is absolutely complete. Her mortal friends have given up trying to reach her, but Richard still tries."

"She can't kill him."

"Not without hurting us all. But when nothing protects him, not even that, and I have to come to his rescue, then the Council will own her and St. Louis."

Settling the robe around Jean Claude's shoulders, Asher tried to get him to turn away from where he was currently attuned. Jean Claude didn't need to feel every moment of Anita's feeding. "And you will be in charge of keeping her asleep?"

"If I'm lucky. If she lives."


End file.
